1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld power tool having a shiftable gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Patent Disclosure DE 101 56 392 A1, a gear shifting device for a multistep gear of an electric power tool is described, in which the gear shifting device has a gearshift lever, which is supported displaceably on the tool housing and is adjustable to a plurality of shifting positions and is operatively connected to a displaceable part of the gear. The positioning motion of the gearshift lever is transmitted by means of a wire clip that is retained adjustably on the housing, and the axial positioning motion of the gearshift lever is converted into an axial adjusting motion of the wire clip that is connected, on the side remote from the gearshift lever, to the displaceable part of the gear and that adjusts the gear axially between the various gear steps.
For securing the gearshift lever, in the gear positions the gearshift lever assumes a detent position, which includes two separately embodied detent springs in the left and right side regions of the gearshift lever, and the detent springs are provided with cams which protrude into recesses in the housing in the detent positions. So that the detent positions will be securely reached, it is necessary that the positioning travel distances of the wire clip which transmits the positioning motion of the gearshift lever and of the detent springs are adapted to one another.